1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of devices designed to provide protection against the elements for seedlings, small plants, and seeds. Access is required for ventilation and watering through orifices in the surface of the enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art deals in the main with preassembled structures nested together for shipment constructed primarily out of paper-like materials. Some concepts include wire frames over which plastic sheets are draped with provisions for ventilation.